How Much Do You Love Me? A GrimmIchi FanFic!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichigo asks Grimmjow a question. What's Grimmjow's response? Read to find out! Yaoi, boyxboy, my first lemon, pls review and let me know how I did. My first time writing something like this so please be gentle!


**Angelchan2012**: Hello, please enjoy my FIRST fanfic! It's a GrimmIchi!

**Grimmjow**: What the hell! Why would I wanna be paired up with Berry?

**Ichigo**: Ya, why the fuck would ANYONE wanna be with a blue haired idiot?

**Grimmjow**: What'd you say Berry?

**Ichigo**: You heard me, stupid cat!

**Angelchan2012**: Boys, boys, calm down…oh! Please read and review! Oh, and I don't own Bleach, I'm just borrowing characters! X3 Please tell me if I did good, I can use some constructive criticism!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, looking at his nude, teal-haired lover lying next to him. "Hmm…?" was his reply. Grimmjow looked up at him in question. "How much do you love me?" he asked curiously, of course the reaction he got was one he expected. "Not this shit again!" Grimmjow groaned, "You ask this almost every fucking time after we've shagged!" "I'm just curious is all!" Ichigo whined, of course he was doing this all just as he planned. He thought his plan was going great too…

That is until Grimmjow saw right through it.

"I see what you're trying to pull." He said, flashing a feral grin at his orange-haired lover. "What? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying Grimm?" Ichigo said as innocently as he could, with his index finger touching his lower lip, giving big sad puppy dog eyes. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with his teal-haired boyfriend on top. Grimmjow then smirked and said, "You're asking me these stupid questions just to get me riled up; once I am, you planned on seducing me and tried to be the top, but not today, my sexy little Strawberry."

_Crap, he knew the whole time?_ Ichigo thought, wide eyed, "How did you know?" he asked. "You just gave yourself away." Grimmjow smirked, showing his pearly white canines. "Shi-" was all Ichigo had to say before he was caught in a passionate kiss. Once they broke for air Grimm said in a husky voice, "Instead of answering your stupid little question how about I show you?" Ichigo looked up at him with lust filled eyes and sat up to whisper into his ear in what he hoped was a seductive voice, "Show me all that you've got."

Once Grimm heard this, his eyes twinkled with lust and excitement. He then threw the blanket off the bed and straddled his lover. He then began to kiss him deeply with more passion; Ichigo moaning into the kiss. Grimm took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into the latter's mouth, mapping out the moist cavern with it. Grimmjow then began to leave kisses trailing down Ichigo's jaw line and neck, stopping to suck at the pulse of his neck, leaving a big red mark. He then nibbled at said point, causing the latter to moan and arch his back into his lover's chest. Seeing this, Grimmjow ground his hips into Ichigo allowing their growing erections to rub together, causing both to moan with pleasure. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow flicking his tongue over one of his nipples causing it to harden; seeing this erotic site made him think, _what ELSE can Grimmy use that sinful tongue for_? After torturing the nub, Grimmjow then began work on the other one, causing his lover to writhe in pleasure. Once he thought that that was enough foreplay he then placed three fingers by Ichigo's mouth which he took and sucked on greedily. Once he thought they were coated enough he then placed a finger by his lover's puckered entrance, moaning when he heard the latter's hiss in pleasure. "Ahh…Grimm…m-more…" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow repeatedly thrust that one finger in and out.

Ichigo hissed in pain when he felt another finger added, and seeing his lover in pain, Grimmjow kissed away the tears while continuing to scissor his latter's entrance. Once Grimmjow added a third finger, Ichigo shouted, "FUCK Grimm...that fucking… hurts!" Grimmjow simply silenced his lover with a passionate kiss and gently started to stroke Ichigo's weeping member. Once Grimmjow started pumping his erection slowly, Ichigo forgot about the pain and was entirely focused on what was happening to his erection, that is until Grimmjow curled his fingers looking for the one spot that would make Ichigo scream in pleasure and see stars.

"AHHHH! GRIMMJOW….!" Ichigo screamed. "He he…found it." Grimmjow said in a raspy voice. "A-again…do i-it…again…" Ichigo said in between gasps. Once Grimmjow thought that his lover was prepared enough he removed his fingers, causing Ichigo to whine at the loss of heat. Grimm then placed his lover's legs on both sides of his head, and positioned his erection at Ichigo's puckered entrance. Then, in one quick snap of his hips he was fully sheathed inside his lover, hitting his prostate dead on.

"OHH GOD! GRIMM!" Ichigo shouted, arching up in pleasure. "God, Ichi….so fucking….tight…you're perfect…" Grimm said. "GRIMMJOW!" shouted Ichigo. "That's right, berry, just scream my name, and tell everyone that you're mine…" Grimmjow said, thrusting into his lover again and again, hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ahh…G-Grimm….I…I'm close…." Ichigo moaned. "I…I know…I can feel you getting….tighter…GOD, it's so good…." Grimmjow moaned. He then started to pump his berry's neglected member in time with each thrust, getting faster every time. Eventually Ichigo came over his and Grimmjow's chest, screaming, "GRIMMJOW!" and seeing nothing but white over his eyes. Grimmjow then felt the walls around his member tighten, making him fill his lover with his seed, "ICHIGO!" he shouted.

He then pulled out and collapsed next to Ichigo, both of them trying to regulate their breathing. Eventually they both came down their sex high and sighed in content. Ichigo then looked at his lover and said, "You know Grimm, you never did answer my question…" His lover only smirked and laughed. Sitting up, he looked Ichigo in the face and said with twinkling eyes, "Do I need to show you again?" Ichigo blushed crimson red and then whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "You know, you might just have to, 'cause maybe I didn't get it the first time."

Sure enough they were wrestling like rabbits in heat.

Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Grimmjow**: Wow, Berry was better than I thought.

**Ichigo**: *blushes*...you were good too...

**Angelchan2012**: Aww! You guys are so cute together!

**GrimmIchi**: Shut Up!

**Angelchan2012**: Hey be nice and do what you're both here to do! And I don't mean repeat the story!

**GrimmIchi**: Please review!


End file.
